


Like A Godsend

by Vampykitty_kun



Series: Earth V666 [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Future Fic, Infection, M/M, Major Character Injury, Near Death Experiences, Suicidal Thoughts, Survival, Things you said when you thought I was asleep, Zombie Apocalypse, via Joker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:31:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4775477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampykitty_kun/pseuds/Vampykitty_kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prior to finding Damian he had also found Jason-</p><p>It was so hard to keep still, to stop himself from rolling over and crawling to the man…</p><p>***Post-Joker Induced Zombie Apocalypse fic, can be read alone**</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like A Godsend

**Author's Note:**

> I will eventually add this to a multi-chapter fic but for now it's by itself and will make sense with the other stories in this 'verse

It had been a bad day, not that there was _any_ shortage of them these days, but Tim was pretty sure that he was going to stay locked up tight in their safe house for the better part of the next week- or _two_. Jason was busy checking the perimeter, making sure the surrounding area was clear, and that all of the blockades had held while they were out. In the meantime, he had limped painfully through their living space towards the mattress tucked in the far corner, stripping his gear off as he went, and had collapsed pitifully upon it before cocooning himself in the comforters.

His heart was still hammering in his chest and he wasn’t sure that he would be sleeping anytime soon.

It had been a close one.

_Too close._

Since the outbreak he had had plenty of slipups, moments where he had been questioning whether he could make it out alive, where he had looked death straight in the face… but today? He hadn’t even seen it coming. He had no time to react, no chance to defend, and if it hadn’t been for Jason he certainly wouldn’t have made it out of the situation alive, because he had gone down _hard_ , and neither of them had known there was an open sewer cap half under the dumpster until the better part of his body had already been dragged down into the darkness. Jason had barely managed to slam the dumpster aside and grab hold of his hand in time to stop him from going under, and as the man was unloading a clip into the infected that had grabbed him he had felt the pain rapidly explode in his leg, and hadn’t been able to stop the screams from erupting from his throat.

He had clung to him the moment they had been able to hoist him on out and away from its grasp, and to his surprise Jason had wasted his last grenade on the manhole before dragging him off- and even then there had been _no_ time to have the impending meltdown. His screaming had brought a swarm, then Jason had needed to half carry him as they ran and all he could really remember from the chase was thinking _‘this is it’_ and telling the man to just drop him and run as it was too late for him anyway.

But he _hadn’t_. No matter how much he had screamed at him.

Somehow despite it all he had been able to get them to high ground even with him practically dead weight, and once they had gotten well off street level it had only taken some rapid thinking to get them somewhere with no accessible points other than via grapple. Jason knew the area well enough already even though Tim had only stumbled across the man’s turf himself just two months prior.

And then the moment they weren’t running any longer the dam had broken. He’d bubbled up into a fit of hysterics on the rooftop floor, and Jason had grabbed hold of his leg, which spasmed in agony, and had wrenched it every which way tugging at the kevlar and padding.

Then he was up on his feet, pointing a pistol at his face, and Tim had been almost sure his heart had stopped on its own just out of terror from his impending doom.

“Take your pants off.”

Tim had only gaped, fumbling over his words.

“Wha…b-but-“

“Take your fucking pants off!” He had snarled.

Despite the tears rolling down his face, and the severe pain it caused to do so, he _had_ \- and then Jason had manhandled him once more, wrenching the purple mottled limb around, and he had fought back the urge to puke at the site of it. After a moment he had stopped.

“Put ‘em back on…” The man had muttered, guarded in tone, before turning around.

“…I-“

“You’re fine… didn’t break through. Just a fuck-ton of bruising, probably broken too. But you’re _fine_.”

And he had been _right_. Below the knee he was almost entirely black and blue, outlines of fingers and several bite marks made from shear pressured force alone covering the surface. Somehow his layers had held up against the assault.

Jason had said nothing when he finally heaved up the entirety of his stomach contents.

The trip back to the safe house had been spent in silence, an arm around Jason’s shoulders, his around Tim’s waist, and him positively vibrating as they made the slow trek there.

He didn’t want to move, wanted to stay curled up _safe_ \- safe as he could get anyway, and shut his eyes tight enough to will the world away. He wouldn’t be able to sleep, but he did not want to deal with it- _couldn’t_ talk about it, not right now. They could doctor the leg later. He just needed time in his own head for now.

So he laid there very still, squeezed his eyes shut, forced his breathing to level out, and by the time Jason finally returned from his perimeter check his heart rate had even dropped to normal resting levels.

“ _Tim?_ ”

And when Jason received no response, he could feel his presence towering over him, watching, and then the man had let out a sigh.

“ _Good_ … guess that was too much and your body crashed. Hope you’re out for a long while, for your sake…”

Tim could make out the click and cling of a lighter, and a sharp inhale of a lit cigarette, the smell reaching him just moments later.

“ _Fuck…_ ” Jason hissed, and Tim could visualize him just feet away, sitting atop of one of the crates.

He listened to the man breath heavily, the occasional deep drag, and the bouncing his knee as he worked his own jitters out of his system. It was almost therapeutic in a way. It gave him something to focus on beside his own thoughts and the pounding in his lower leg with each beat of his heart.

But then to his surprise…

“ _Shit_ … fucking _hell_ Tim…” Jason huffed. “Almost lost my damn mind there. Fucking thought that was _it_ \- was so damn angry with you, trying to leave me… _irrational_ …” he snorted and Tim in that moment genuinely had to fight to keep his breathing level so the man didn’t notice he wasn’t quite as _out_ as he thought.

It was silent a while longer, nothing but the sounds of Jason’s fidgeting and heavy breathing, until he began muttering again.

“ _You little shit_ … make it so damn _hard_ to dislike you, you know that? So hard… It’s not fair. Getting fucking attached, and it ain’t smart. Was ready to put a bullet in my own head if it’d got you, ya know that? That happens and ‘m _gone_ , not doing this shit anymore, not going to be the only one left. As is was ‘bout ready to end it all before you stumbled on through like a fucking godsend- not that you could’ve _known_ that…”

It was so hard to keep still, to stop himself from rolling over and crawling to the man… he had to bite his cheek to stop himself.

“We…we have a _good_ thing going here. It’s far from fucking perfect, and yeah, we’re screwed no matter what because no one is going to fix this shit, but… you’re making this bearable. You are _not_ allowed to leave me- that understood _punk?_ I’m the one already on borrowed time. You don’t get to go before me…”

He could hear Jason stub out the cigarette and shrug out of his jacket. But after that… nothing but silence.

Tim only felt like crying again.

 


End file.
